Royal Descendants! Precure
Plot The Light kingdom used to be such a happy place. Everyone used to have fun and never stop smiling. That is, until King Dark took over. King dark used to work for the King of the light kingdom but soon greed took over him when he accidently went to the dark forest. Some generals went with him and stayed by his side. While some stayed with the king. Later on the king was defeated and killed by the dark one which caused him to become king. The princess however during that time was in love with a night and he was the one who sent her off so she was safe. She doesn't know her own identity. The knight then casted out precure fairies and gems to get them to find, help the princess and save the kingdom. Will Yuko, Aoi, Akina, and Emiko be able to defeat the dark kingdom? Find out in, Royal Descendants! Precure~! Characters The Cures Kisaki Yuko AKA Cure Selfless = Kisaki Yuko is an energetic girl who attends Kiu Academy. It is not surprising that she is a precure because of her personality. She would never let a flower wilt on her watch. She is a very selfless girl and would anyone's needs before hers. She never gives up and she has the heart of a hero. In her regular form she wears a sailor uniform for school and outside of school she wears a pink skirt, a white tucked in shirt, and white stockings and adidas. She has short brown hair with a tiny side pony with sparkling blue eyes. However, in cure form her appearance changes completely. Her blue eyes change into rainbow ones, her hair gets dyed blond with pink tips at the end, her short hair then becomes long with two buns on the sides. She is the pink cure of the group and her outit kind of resembles a maid yet pink. Minase Aoi AKA Cure Elegant = Minase Aoi is the opposite of Yuko. She is shy and well kept but she is a ballerina. The only place she lets all her worries go. When she becomes a precure she becomes way happier than ever before and eventually opens up to all the cures. She is currently friends with Yuko and wouldn't give her up for the world. She attends the same academy as Yuko and she has long dark blue hair with blue eyes. Her regular outfit is is a black skirt and white striped long sleeved one with the front only tucked in. She usually wears heels when she is out of school. Her cure form gives her long brown hair in a pony tail,blue eyes,blue outfit that is similar to a maid costume. Kanzaki Akina AKA Cure Trust = Kanzaki Akina is a very energetic girl like Yuko yet she is shy around strangers. She is part white and part japanese. She just recently moved to Japan so she isnt really used to the culture. She loves to hang out with the people she knows. Kiu academy is where she met Yuko and Aoi. She has long blonde hair in pigtails and she wears a cute yellow summer dress with sunflowers on it, and yellow flats. As a cure, she has short orange hair, a yellow outfit similar to a maid and orange eyes. (The Last Cure) Sasaki Emiko AKA Cure Beauty = Sasaki Emiko is a very sweet girl even though she did not really have any friends. Emiko was a fashion model so she studied at home. She is known for her beauty and every guy at least has a crush on her. Emiko however wants a man who relies on her strengths and not her beauty. In normal form she has medium black hair, a black poofy dress that is cute mid thigh and black heels. As a cure she has long purple hair, blue eyes, and a purple maid outfit. The Bad Side King Dark = King dark is basically the final boss in the precure show. He is defeated in the movie ( Royal Festival ♪~ The Darkness got out!) General Chie = Chie is a very wise general. He is able to make a situation to turn out as it was supposed to. Yet with the precure it is hard for him. General Chikara= Chikara is a very strong general. He can turn anything into a monster, even himself. General Chisei = Chisei is the final general. He is known for his intelligence and he is able to make very intelligent plans that are hard to get out of. The Good side King Light = King light had an appearance in the prologue. He died while trying to fight for his kingdom. Yuki the Knight = Yuki is the love interest to the mysterious princess. To save the princess he had to send her away and also the gems that are needed to transform because with those gems, the legendary warriors can be found. He sent his most trusted fairies and he told them to update him while he was in the other dimension. The Princess = The Princess is very mysterious. No one remembers what she looks like and what she sounded like. The only thing they can remember is her smile that reassured everyone that they were okay. However in the legend, the princess is rumored to be a precure. The Fairies Nya-Chan = Nya-Chan is a pink precure cat fairy. She is known as nyan in the kingdom but Yuko wanted to give her a cute nickname because she was under her supervision. Puff-Chan = Puff-Chan is a Purple precure dog fairy. He is very fluffy and strict. He also is under the supervision of Yuko. Items Royal Pact = The Royal pact is a brooch that goes where their bow is on their uniform. It is bronze and in the middle is a gem that goes with the corresponding color of the cure that uses it. Royal Wand = This is the item they use to attack the monsters and purify them. Catchphrase Cure Selfless = When she is done transforming she shouts, "The one who cares for others, Cure Selfless!", and her attack is, "Royal Ruby Blast" also at the end of every time she heals the monster she says, "adieu". When all the precure's use their transform they shout, "R-O-Y-A-L, Change!" Cure Elegant = When she is done transforming she shouts, "The one who strikes a beautiful pose, Cure Elegant!" and her attack is, "Royal Diamond Shower!", and she also says "adieu" Cure Trust = When she is done transforming she shouts, "The one who never betrays, Cure Trust!", her attack is, "Royal Topaz Roar!", and she says "adieu" Cure Beauty = when she is finished transforming she shouts, "The one who attracts everyone, Cure Beauty!", her attack is "Royal Amethyst Whip!" and she also says "Adieu" Category:Fan Series